The present invention relates to a joint mechanism adapted to connect a first sheet processing unit and a second sheet processing unit such as a photocopying machine and a sorter.
There are generally two types of copying machines, namely a console type (a main body of a copying machine and a mount base for supporting it are integrally formed) and a desk top type (a main body of a copying machine and a mount base for supporting it are separately formed).
A sorter adapted to suitably sort sheets copied by copying machines is also frequently employed. Using a console type sorter with a desk top type copying machine is sometimes desirable, however. In such a case, there is a problem in that since the height of a portion for intake sheets to the sorter cannot be adjusted, the sorter of the console type copying machine cannot be employed with the desk top type copying machine unless the sorter is suitably placed upon a height-adjustable desk.